


Into Jail Free

by Ray_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, verging on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: It's early days in the Vault





	Into Jail Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorofmymind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/gifts).



> Just a little drabble of something different than my usual. First time trying my hand at writing Twissy, so I hope it's enjoyable!

The Doctor could not believe this. He stared across all the various properties, all her installations placed with strategic care, and looked to his own comparatively pathetic arsenal. She was poised to ruin him, and it didn’t seem to bother her one bit.

“ _ Another _ house on Mayfair?”

“That is what I said, yes.” Missy held the colorful paper bills between her thumb and forefinger, waving them like a fan. “I believe I have the capital for it.”

“But you’ve already got two on Park Lane, and you own all the stations!” The Doctor protested, gesturing down at the Monopoly board between them.

It had seemed a good idea at the time. His oldest friend had spent an entire year in the Vault with no serious escape attempts. He’d thought she might enjoy something a little more diverting than the books, but she seemed to be taking the opportunity to indulge in crushing her enemies underfoot. The enemy in this case being him.

“Well, what’s wrong with that? It’s hardly my fault you’re hopeless at this game. You’re  _ supposed _ to buy properties and wring every last cent out of your unsuspecting visitors.”

He pursed his lips, taking care to enunciate each syllable as he said, “That’s not the sort of thing good people do, Missy.”

Missy examined her fingernails, deaf to any pleading or appeal to a higher ideal. “Haven’t I made my point clear by now? I’m the bad one, the one who doesn’t care about anyone.” She abandoned her digital inspection and leaned across the board with a leer. “Now then, I believe that’s you bankrupt, my dear Doctor. Unless you’d like to make a backroom deal with the banker.”

The banker, of course, was Missy. She’d insisted. That probably should have been the first warning sign.

The Doctor swallowed once as he tracked her slow approach with his eyes. This was going to be a long 999 years.


End file.
